


Clockwork

by adrabbleness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Roy Mustang, master strategist, uses the most roundabout way to have a heart-to-heart with his dear Lieutenant. And as always, his teammates are pawns to his game plan.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First submission to AO3 and first Royai fanfic! Enjoy!  
> Based on a Royai fanart I saw online. In Roy’s POV, pre-promised day.

“Did you call her yet?”

They spoke in hushed voices. In my state, I could only decipher pieces of their conversation, but I needed some reassurance.

“Where is she?” I whined, a little louder now.

There was movement on my right side, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened one eye to peek at the hand’s owner, only to be disappointed.

“Sir, she’s on her way. Now, can you do us all a favour and simmer down?” Lieutenant Breda pleaded.

“Aw, let him cry it out to the world, Breda. Heaven knows this street hasn’t already heard it!” a guffaw came from behind him.

“HAVOC! Shut up!”

I scowled, and opening my eyes fully, I turned from my crouched position to glare up at said man. He was as intoxicated as I was, and being supported by a very weary Falman.

“Ah, I knew I should have just stayed out of drinks nights with _the boys._ ”

The fourth man of our bunch let out a small sigh, and I turned my head up to see him smile softly down at me, before crouching to my level to pat me lightly on the back.

“Go easy on the whiskey next time, sir,” Fuery chided lightly.

I looked down at my feet and frowned.

_Ah yes. That’s why I’m crouching._

Fuery gave me a small napkin from his coat pocket, and I took it, murmuring my thanks before wiping the residue of my night of debauchery off my chin.

And then, as if on cue, I heard her calling from the distance.

“COLONEL!”

I grinned at her, mesmerized by the glow of her hair under the streetlight.

Like us, she had traded her military blues for civilian clothes. In this case, however, that meant a silk nightgown covered hastily by a beige overcoat. 

I felt a pang of guilt for disturbing her otherwise calm Friday night, but I could not find it in me to wipe the idiotic smile off my face.

“I’m sorry for the late-night call… but it seems that I’m still in need of your presence tonight, _Lieutenant Hawkeye._ ”

\----

It happened at least once a month, if not more.

The Mustang Team knew it like clockwork.

It was sparked by a long week apart from one another, an exceptionally close call in the field, or a few days of utter silence after a heated argument. Something that made me want to reveal my true feelings: my frustrations of wanting her, and needing her more than just as my subordinate.

My last distraction from acting on such feelings was a night with _the boys_. With alcohol, blaring music, and frivolous chatter with women. But, of course, like my military plans… this night served yet another purpose.

Instead of a distraction, a catalyst. To finally rid me of my resolve to stick to the status quo.

_To bring action out of my desire._

And so, once again, I find myself in my most comfortable position.

_The highlight of my night, really._

Kneeling by a park bench, a few blocks away from the bar; my head nestled on her lap, arms circled around her waist to pull me in even closer. 

“Forgive me, Riza… I just… I can’t just do _nothing_ …,” I croaked. 

\----

This week, it was sparked by a rather drawn out argument.

I refused to stay at my post when she got hurt during an undercover mission. And rather than leave the work to back-up forces, I stormed into the area myself to personally punish the man who shot at her.

Could she have handled it? _Of course, she’s a professional._

Did I compromise my position and my safety? _Probably._

Did I regret my actions? _Not one bit._

Well… At the moment, I didn’t.

I did regret what those actions may have meant to her… my lack of trust in her ability, and my lack of judgement as a Colonel.

_‘When you put on the uniform, you put away Roy! When I pick up this gun, I put away Riza! Don’t you get it yet!? There are no feelings between us… Only duty. ’_

\----

Here now at this park bench, simply as Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, we _could_ erase that line of duty separating us. At least, momentarily.

She brushed my hair gently away from my forehead, lifting my chin slightly so I could see her eyes. _I understand_ , they said.

She smiled softly and bent down, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

“Rest easy now, Roy. It’s okay…We’re okay,” she whispered. And with that, she guided my head back down to her lap to rest.

“Tch. Look at him, clinging to her like a child!”

“You act like you haven’t seen it before, Havoc… I don’t even think kids are that needy.”

“Quit yapping, you two, and assume your stations.”

I smiled at that.

With all their bickering, I knew that they meant to protect our relationship. So at this call, I turned my head slightly to see them meander around the park bench, standing at attention around us like guards of a citadel.

I fished one hand from around Riza’s waist, wagging my pointer finger lazily to the sky.

“Good job, men! You’ll expect bonuses this month as well, straight out of pocket!” I promised, earning low groans in response.

“Forget it, Colonel, just save the money for a wedding. If you start now, it’ll probably triple in interest by the time that day actually comes,” sighed Breda.

“I’ve been keeping your hush money locked away for just that,” retorted Falman.

“Honestly, sir, I’m _this_ close to writing a petition to repeal the frat laws myself! I might as well, given that your lovesick attitude is constantly affecting my work environment” Fuery piped in.

I breathed in the smell of tobacco and chuckled.

_Ah, it looks like Havoc sobered up just enough to light a stick._

“Personally, Boss… I don’t care what you and Hawkeye want to be past teammates. I support it, actually. But do you really need us middlemen for this? Cut out the drinking entirely, and just run straight to her lap next time,” he complained, exhaling out his stress with the smoke.

“Didn’t see you minding about the drinking when you emptied that shot of vodka earlier, Havoc.”

“ _Three_ shots, actually. He even hailed for another round to the nearby table!”

“And don’t even get me started about his flirting, ugh.”

“For crying out loud, let me live!”

Their snickering and banter continued around us, and I settled myself deeper into her warmth, calmed by her gentle whispers in my ear and her soft fingers in my hair. I sighed in contentment.

As far as anyone was concerned, I was not about to stop this routine. Not yet.

Ridiculous as it was, our sanctuary remained around that park bench. The only public space where _we_ could come into fruition, beyond just a far-off dream.

This was all that we could manage.

And for now… With a kiss on her thighs and a muffled ‘ _I love you_ ’, this was enough.


End file.
